Sin descanso
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Aun cuando Marinette está enferma no puede tomarse un día de descanso en purificar Akumas.


38° de fiebre. Un Akuma causando estragos en la ciudad y la desdicha de que ella, al solo ponerse de pie, inmediatamente siente mareos. Y si, ella representaba a la suerte encarnada, pero ahora mismo poseía la peor suerte del mundo y el motivo era porque aun cuando Marinette está enferma no puede tomarse un día de descanso en purificar Akumas.

No era como Chat Noir en ese asunto, el, si podía enfermarse con tranquilidad, ya que su presencia en luchar contra Akumas no era primordial.

En cambio la de ella sí lo era. Y a pesar de que Marinette normalmente poseía buena salud y casi nunca se enfermaba, y si lo hacía, tenía la buena suerte de que los Akumas no atacaban. Esta vez, no era el caso.

Por eso tenía que levantarse. Y lo intento de nuevo, aun cuando su mundo se difuminaba ante sus ojos. Se pegó a la pared como base de equilibrio, esperando que el mareo termine en algún momento sin que se desmaye y termine rodando por las escaleras.

— Marinette vuelve a la cama —Espeto Tikki preocupada al verla levantándose— Vuelve a dormir.

— Hay un Akuma suelto, no puedo intentar dormir cuando este mismo está causando tal alboroto— Replico.

— Chat Noir se encargara —Añadió mientras veía lo pálida que se encontraba con gotas adornando su frente y mejillas coloradas.

— No puede, él lo desintegraría y no haría volver a la normalidad todo lo que el Akuma está destruyendo y por lo que se escucha desde aqui, es mucho.

— Marinette —La llamo con intranquilidad, esperando que desista de su idea porque luchar en esas condiciones, no era una muy sensata idea.

— Estaré bien, Tikki —Le dijo intentando calmarla. Cosa que no logro —Vamos a derrotar a ese inoportuno Akuma.

— Marinette no creo que sea buena idea.

— Todo estará bien —Esbozo una sonrisa y pidió que Tikki la transformara.

Al ya hacerlo, salió por la escotilla de su habitación y empezó a balancearse por los edificios hasta llegar donde estaba el Akuma luchando contra Chat Noir, fervientemente.

— Te estaba esperando, Mi Lady.

Repuso el gatito con una galante sonrisa y una reverencia mientras esquivaba los ataques que le propinaba el Akuma con elegancia.

— Siento la tardanza, gatito.

Contesto, tratando de mantener el equilibrio arriba del tejado donde se encontraba. Rápidamente activo el Lucky Charm y al recibir el objeto en mano, inmediatamente intento elaborar una idea mientras intentaba que sus ojos no se nublen a cada instante.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto al llegar a su lado al verla demasiado desestabilizada en ese tejado como si en cualquier momento iba a caerse.

Ella lo miro con esos bellos ojos azules y asintió efusivamente. Chat se le quedo un rato mirándola no muy creyente, pero dejo esa sospecha al oírla hablar.

— Distráelo por mi gatito, entretanto elaboro mi plan.

— A tus órdenes mi Lady —Y con un saludo militar se marchó, quien uso Cataclismo en el proceso.

Ella logro efectuarlo a la perfección y derrotar al Akuma como purificarlo. Aunque en el ínterin sintió como la fiebre aumentaba y también su respiración.

— Buen trabajo —Logro decir, estirando su puño para que Chat Noir lo choque y den por finalizado su labor. Así ella podía descansar por fin en su cama. Entretanto sentía los pitidos de su Miraculous marcaban su hora de irse.

Al decir eso y chocar sus puños, inmediatamente el bichito se fue. Lanzando su yo-yo empezando a balancearse mientras el gatito la seguía con la mirada, preocupado al notar lo débil que su Lady se encontraba. Estando seguro que ella tenía fiebre. E hizo bien en vigilarla porque a los pocos segundos de estar balanceándose, Ladybug empezó a caer. Y no fue porque su transformación se deshizo sino porque soltó su yo-yo al perder brevemente la consciencia.

— My Lady —Grito alarmado al verla caer y sin esperar un segundo más, empezó a correr tejado por tejado hasta dar a su alcance y lo hizo.

Atrapándola en el último momento, quien la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho. Sintiendo el calor que emanaba por su cuerpo y la fuerte respiración que presentaba.

Llamándola una y otra vez, intentando que despierte, oyendo los pitidos acelerados de sus aretes. Mientras la llevaba entre sus brazos, ya que el gatito depositaba una mano en las piernas y otra en su cintura.

A los pocos segundos, ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Lentamente y viendo de forma distorsionada su alrededor. Hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron y mostraron a Chat Noir mirándola de forma preocupada.

— ¿Q-que paso?

— Te desmayaste mientras te balanceabas y yo te atrape antes de que caigas.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué viniste a luchar contra el Akuma si te encontrabas en esta condición? Sabes no me importaría si dependes de mí, no, en realidad quisiera que dependas de mí, si no puedes pelear, yo lo hare por ti, haría todo por ti. Quisieras que pudieras brindarme ese honor o al menos contarme que estás enferma para poder cuidarte y protegerte de mejor forma.

Ella se quedó estupefacta a lo recién escuchado y no hizo contacto visual por temor a que sus ojos la cautiven como lo estaba haciendo sus palabras.

— Lo siento, Chat —Se disculpó sin saber que decir realmente — ¿Podrías bajarme? —Le pregunto luego de unos segundos sintiendo la vergüenza traspasar su piel al estar en esa posición.

Sin embargo antes de que el minino pudiera dejarla en el suelo o preguntarle si podía mantenerse de pie. Los pitidos del Miraculous de su Lady empezaron a realizarse más acelerados, quien Ladybug al escucharlo se alarmo tanto que su corazón empezó a palpitar tan rápido como los pitidos.

— ¡Ya déjame! ¡Suéltame!

Exclamo forcejeando intentando desesperadamente en bajarse y cuando lo hizo sin perder más tiempo lanzo su yo-yo al edificio más cercano y comenzó a balancearse de nuevo, antes de que su transformación se desvanezca y el felino sepa su identidad de civil. No obstante la transformación desapareció antes de lo esperado, por resultado empezó a caer.

Otra vez.

Aunque esta vez un grito exclamo y el gatito fue más rápido en salvarla.

— Eso fue descuidado, más que la anterior vez... —Empezó a reprenderla escuchando ahora los pitidos de su Miraculous, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, se quedó mirándola, al ver que Ladybug era nada menos que su compañera de clases. Marinette.

Ella se quedó observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo que el sueño la vencía. Estar a punto de morir de nuevo –al parecer porque ella no recordaba la primera vez– había agotado todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba y estar rodeada por esos brazos le hacía sentir tan reconfortada que quería estar siempre en ellos. Rodeada por esa calidez que le brindaba.

Y por primera vez. No le importo que el gatito haya descubierto su identidad.

Con ese pensamiento el sueño la venció y un pasmado felino siguió mirándola sorprendido. Hasta que la vio dormir de una manera tan dulce que su corazón empezó a galopar con fuerza y un sonrojo comenzó a invadir sus mejillas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al abrir los ojos, ella se sorprendió al percatarse de que se encontraba en su habitación arropada con un paño en la cabeza y sintiendo su cabeza a punto de estallar. Justo como estaba en la mañana.

Sintiendo como todos los sucesos, solo habían sido más que un sueño. Y lo creyó, en un principio – al menos – antes de notar como Adrien con sus codos apoyados en su cama, dormitaba.

— ¿Adrien?

Se preguntó más que incrédula, ya que ahora pensaba que había muerto y en este momento se encontraba en el paraíso. Al haber caído de esa gran altura y nadie la había salvado.

— ¿Adrien?

Repitió apoyando los codos en su cama, viéndolo, sintiendo que él no era real, quien lentamente se acercaba, pero justo cuando su mano estuvo a punto de tocarlo. Este se removió clavando sus ojos en los suyos. Motivo, por el cual, dio un respingo y se pegó en la estantería detrás de su cama.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunto al ver que ella se tocaba su cabeza por el golpe. Ella asintió aun desconcertada y repitió su nombre de nuevo.

— Ah, sí lo siento por estar aqui, es que mi Kwami se quedó sin queso y no me puedo transformar para irme sin ser visto por tu familia, así que esperaba que te despertaras para ver si podías traer un poco.

No obstante Marinette ya no escuchaba lo que decía desde la parte en que dijo "Mi Kwami"

— ¿Chat Noir?

Pregunto con voz queda.

— Sí, soy Chat Noir... ¿No te lo dije?

Y con solo articular esas palabras, Marinette empezó a hervir como una pava y atravesó de sus orejas empezaron a salir humo. Desmayándose y perdiendo de nuevo la conciencia, todo porque ella empezó a recordar todos los momentos y situaciones que vivió con Chat Noir.

Quien el mismo comenzó a zarandearla muy preocupado mientras su mano se depositaba en su cintura.

— De nuevo tienes fiebre —Repuso llevando su mano en su frente, lo cual al hacer ese contacto, significaba la perdición para Marinette, quien ya parecía que su alma se asomaba por la pequeña abertura de su boca.

Mientras Tikki miraba la situación sin expresión facial y desviando la mirada se encontró con Plagg, quien yacía en el suelo suplicando por un pedazo de Camembert. Y diciendo a cada momento que veía la luz y que su vida estaba a pocos momentos de llegar a su fin.

Se dedicó a suspirar. Y otra vez dirigiendo la vista hacia su portadora, estaba segura que si Adrien estaba cerca, Marinette no iba a poder descansar y Plagg iba a morir de hambre en la alfombra.


End file.
